Meowth Thoughts 2
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Based off the episode Pokemon XY54. Meowth's thoughts during the time where Malamar and his two other friends appeared to destroy the world. Contains spoliers if you have not seen this episode yet. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Meowth Thoughts 2**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

The warm taste of fresh bread entered my mouth as my tummy sang happily with joy. We really hit the jackpot this morning, especailly when James managed to snag a whole bag of crossiants for lunch.

Going on past experience with meager meals, let me tell ya that it's truly a blessing when Team Rocket finds some real good food to eat. Ususally we have to dig around for scraps, which reminds me to much of my street life in Hollywood if you know what I mean.

Letting out a sigh of content with a full tummy, my attention was soon dragged over to the twerps walking down below. We've been following them nonstop ever since the last town they visited, where the taller twerpet actually competed in a Rhihorn race.

Things seemed quiet enough for the time being, and just as Jessie, James, and I were planning to stage an ambush to swipe Pikachu, that's when the twerps stopped and suddenly backed up in fear.

Wondering to what could have got them spooked, me and the gang looked closer, and nearly jerked back in fear as well. A pokemon had just stepped out in the road in front of the twerps, and not just any pokemon mind you, but a Malamar.

Let's just say that everyone on this team has had a bad past experience with Malamar. The last time we encountered one, he was busy enslaving other people's minds, working on some grand plan that could only mean bad news for all of us.

For a moment, I expected this Malamar to be evil as well and attack, but I got a surprise when it just looked at the twerps and floated away, like it was taking an afternoon stroll. I could see confusion lighting on Jessie and James faces as well. Time to take this investigation further.

Turns out this forest is where a lot of Inkay and Malamar live together in harmony with other pokemon not their type. It's a little strange to see a friendly Malamar, but at least the Malamar in this forest aren't as bad as the psyhco Malamar we encountered months ago. They were much to tame to be evil.

The harmony of the scene was soon shattered as three big, black, eighteen wheel trucks rolled on by, nearly carving out the twerps in their path. Whoever was behind the wheel of these rigs was no safe driver I assure ya!

As soon as the trucks sped past, something was extremely wrong with Inkay. Without explanation, Inkay started to go floating off after those trucks, and commanding us to follow. What luck for us those trucks were heading up to the top of mountain that stook out like a sore thumb in the middle of the woods.

* * *

Mountain climbing definitely wasn't on my list of things to do today, but it looks like me and the others had no choice. Something was seriously bothering Inkay, and pricked my senses to what it might be. What on Earth could make Inkay this upset?

I sighed with relief once we all made it to the top of the mountain, and I looked down to see the trucks, their backs open, with large, diamond shaped devices lying inside. Definitely seemed like alien tech to me, and I'm no expert on flying saucers!

The cab doors to one of the trucks opened, and when its driver stepped out, the hackles on my fur instantly raised in both anger and fear. Malamar, that same Malamar! The one we encountered at the radio observatory where he tried to take over me and my friends.

I hated this guy with all the blood in my body, but I knew there was power lying behind that evil grin. If Malamar was here, there's no way things were going to be good. Which only made things worse when two more Malamar appeared, seeming to be the main Malamar's evil partners in crime.

Inkay started acting all crazy again, shouting strange rants while James struggled to keep it under control. Jessie looked to me for a translation why Inkay was so upset, but it was yelling to fast for me to understand a word. If it kept shouting like this, the Malamar were sure to recognize we were up here, and that's probably what Inkay wants.

The thought hurt my head to no end, but eventually everyone knew that James Inkay would one day become a Malamar. And when it did, there was a huge risk that it could become just as dangerous as the Malamar floating below.

James argued with us, that would never happen to his Inkay, but me and Jessie still had our doubts. The Malamar had definitely noticed now, as all three were staring as we sweat-dropped in fear.

The lead Malamar, the one I hated the most, glared at us, and nodded at his two flunkies, giving them permission to run and capture us.

We didn't wait to be caught, and sprang down the hill, crashing into the twerps. Again, their first thought is that were trying to steal Pikachu, but we quickly push them down to shut up and hide, especially when a stranger speaks out from the shadows and tells us it's not safe.

The two agents Malamar sent scout for us and move on, letting faint relief set on my mind. Safe, for now, but how much longer will we last?

* * *

The stranger finally reveals herself to be Officer Jenny, that same Officer Jenny from long ago. No longer under the Madame X spell, she ushered us all inside the cave where she could explain what was going on.

Three Malamar, six machines, with evil thoughts in their heads. Why do I get that sinking feeling that the world is destined to be doomed?

Later, Officer Jenny explains that after our encounter with that first Malamar, she had been working undercover to figure out the meaning of 'our grand design', the last words Malamar as he escaped from the laboratory explosion.

Malamar and his buddies have been quite busy these last few weeks, enslaving the minds of Kalos's top scientists and forcing them to build those machines me, Jessie, and James saw before. Unfortunately, Jenny couldn't clue us in on what the machine did, or what this 'final project' stuff meant for the world.

A quake soon drove us all outside, and what appeared to sun seemed to be forming on top of the mountain's peak. The energy vibrating through the air was staggering, and I could tell the twerp was ready run up and see what all the commotion was about. Unfortunately, he never got the chance, 'cause that's when the evil trio decided to show up.

I glared right into the eyes of the lead Malamar and translated as he started to speak.

"Greetings troublemakers," was his first line, and I swear I wanted to Fury Swipe his face.

Inkay was acting crazy again too, yelling hard and fierce as James tried to hold him down. Malamar and his buddies didn't wait for our little blob to finish, and started catching a lot os us with their physic. The twerps, Jenny, Jessie, and Wabuffet were all lifted high into the air, arms and legs pinned together, preventing them to move.

James, Inkay, me, and the science twerp were all that remained. Malamar was about to capture all of us as well, and though Inkay blasted it with an ink jet and wanted to stay and fight, the science twerp had the right idea calling out his Bunnelbee, and digging us an escape hole to freedom.

Promising to return for our friends, James and I followed the twerp through the long, dank, dark tunnel, leaving the Malamar and their prisoners behind. I really hope we can stop them, but all that matters now is escape. Escape and plan a strategy that will hopefully work in the end.

* * *

A fresh sigh of relief escaped my mouth once we finally reached the end of the tunnel and stepped out into the light. The sky was bathed in orange from the glow of the Malamar's weapon, and the sight from the ground looked especially terrifying.

Inkay started to rant like crazy again, but this time he slowed down low enough for me to translate. Turns out, the whole reason behind while he was upset was that he had a grudge against Malamar! Ever since we had last encountered that villainous wretch, Inkay had been slowly harboring this grudge against the fiend.

He hated the way Malamar had fiendishly taken over other people's minds, especially the mind of his partner James. My eyes flooded with tears, and my earlier doubts about Inkay's loyalty sank to the bottom of my tummy like stones. I should have known better to accuse one of my own teammates of being evil, just because a few members of his kind had decided to take the wrong road. I made a silent vow to never make that mistake again.

Senmentality over, we needed to hurry up and think up a plan to rescue our pals, without the unfortunate luck of becoming prisoners ourselves. Inkay had this brilliant idea to recruit all the friendlier Inkay and Malamar that lived peacefully with the other pokemon in forest to help us in our fight. However, aid was sketchy given the lubricious story we had tell about evil Malamar planning to destroy the world and all that.

I doubt they would have helped us at all, until one of Malamar's evil buddies appeared and started threatening his peaceful brothers to join in on their evil schemes. The message was not well received, and the evil Malamar got blasted with an array of attacks before flying off for good.

Convinced now that we were telling the truth, the Inkay and Malamar were now fully willing to be our friends. We had our backup, now it was time to take Malamar and his goons down.

* * *

My eyes were set in a determined glare as we floated our ways up the mountain. The diamond-shaped machines were beginning to glow red, and I could guess that a countdown had begun. Jessie, Wabuffet, and the twerps were all floating there helpless while the evil trio stood down below, watching their final project at work.

Inkay gave out the command, and our allies fired. A huge grin lit up my face. It was so good to see Malamar and his pals getting thrashed like that. The physic hold broke loose on our friends, and the true battle was on.

However, while we pushed around the two flunkies, the top Malamar managed to make an escape, and snatched up James Inkay while our backs were turned. Instantly, he got to work on enslaving Inkay's mind, and we let howls of horror.

This was just like watching the twerp bring back Pikachu from the brink all over again, except this time, it was a member of my own team getting pounded by his partner instead. James held his ground against Inkay, and brought out a croissant hoping that its taste would somehow zap Inkay back to its senses. It did, which was a big relief for me.

With Inkay back we managed to finish off our attack, destroying the device before the countdown was complete. Malamar and buddies fled the scene, but they didn't go away without some final parting words. One day, they would be back, and this time their project would be a success. We'll see them again, in the future. Everything then blew up.

* * *

Blasted away from the explosion, it was a great relief knowing that we all somehow managed to survive this chaotic ordeal. Though, the thought of the future got me worrying just when we would see those twisted Malamar again. Deciding to drop the sour attitude for celebration, me and the gang partied along with all the other forest pokemon, grateful that the ordeal was at an end.

James Inkay was really the king of party, being praised as a hero for leading the fight against the Malamar gang. However, when my eyes drifted away for just a second, I could see the smile on James face transform into a frown, a familiar look cast in his eyes. I've seen that look before, and what it meant brought frustration to my mind.

He's thinking of leaving Inkay, knowing that it should be happy to live with its own species. However, before he could and walk out with this plan, Inkay must have sensed the same dreadful thought floating through my mind, and flew after James, hovering behind him in the air.

James started up his famous giving away speech, but Inkay responded with a tirade of his own, and I quickly translated to stop James from making any stupid mistakes. Inkay didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay, he was dedicated to Team Rocket in every sense, and would never think for a moment to leave his friends behind.

James cried out in tears of joy, and Jessie and I were right along with him. The Rocket Gang was still whole, and with our bond we are going to continue to catch any rare pokemon we can find.

Time to speed of after the twerps. Watch out Pikachu, you're mine.

**The End**


End file.
